


Take care of me forever (Princess Charm Flower Shop)

by themaybird



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Barbie femslash, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by a Barbie Movie, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, POV Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaybird/pseuds/themaybird
Summary: Alexandra nodded, all words forgotten with the brief but warm feeling of the young woman’s body against hers. She stood there for a good minute after Blair left, staring at the door with a lovestruck grin on her face."Really, Alexandra?” came Devin’s voice, slinking out of the office to flip the sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’. “You can’t keep giving free flowers to every pretty girl that walks in here. We’re trying to run a business!”It's the BlairxPrivet Barbie: Princess Charm School flower shop/coffee shop AU nobody asked for.
Relationships: Alexandra Privet/Sophia | Blair Willows
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp fall Tuesday when Blair first came to the flower shop. Alexandra was bustling around straightening everything and checking on her bouquets while Devin was in the back room going over the books. They were a half-hour from closing, and mostly Alexandra was just trying to make the time go faster, not expecting any more customers for the day.

The little bell dinged as someone walked through the front door. Alexandra started to sigh, but stopped herself when she saw the customer. A lovely young woman, blonde hair pulled into a bun, with one stray strand falling across her cheek. She wore a stained green apron and brows knitted in worry, but was beautiful nonetheless.

“Welcome to Gardenia Flowers!” She greeted brightly. 

The woman returned it with a radiant smile of her own. “Hi,” she said.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“Umm, just looking for now,” she said. 

“Okay, I’ll be up front if you need anything.”

Alexandra sat down at the cash register and pretended to be busy on her computer while she surreptitiously watched the girl. She examined several bouquets, frowning at the price tags. She gravitated toward the sale rack and touched some of the smaller bouquets.

“What occasion are you buying for, may I ask?” said Alexandra. 

The girl turned back toward her. “My mother. It’s her birthday, and she’s ill, so I just thought...”

“Something to brighten her day?”

She nodded and picked up a small bouquet. “Maybe this one.”

Alexandra frowned. Those flowers would be brown in a day or so, and it wasn’t her favorite arrangement. “No, you want something fresher, maybe one of our deluxe or premium collections.”

“Well, I--” The woman began, clearly thinking she was trying to upsell her. 

“I’ll give you a discount. Any bouquet you choose, for the price of that one. I think your mother deserves something really nice.”

Her eyes lit up. “Really?” She looked around the store in wonder, as if seeing the colorful array for the first time. “Oh, but I wouldn’t know where to begin...”

Alexandra stood, trying to keep her smile professional. “Let me help.”

She took her time showing the woman--Blair, according to the name tag on the apron--around the store. She was suddenly in no hurry to close. Blair was sweet and seemed to listen with genuine interest as she told her about the meanings of different flowers. “Of course, most people aren’t very aware of the meanings, so you can always just go with what looks pretty as well.”

“I really like those pink lilies,” she said shyly, glancing up at her with quite possibly the bluest eyes she’d ever seen.

Alexandra smiled. She didn’t know this woman’s mother, but the lilies were a perfect match for Blair herself--beautiful, pure, and innocent. “Excellent choice. How about...” Alexandra looked around the store for an arrangement she had made earlier that day. “This one. Lillies for you, and the peonies are for healing.”

“Perfect!” said Blair. 

They went up front and Alexandra rung it up as a sale item, Blair beaming the whole time. Devin had come out of the office and leaned against the doorway, shooting Alexandra a stern look, which she happily ignored.

“Thank you so much!” said Blair. 

“Hold on, we need to choose a vase,” said Alexandra. Vases cost extra, but Blair didn’t need to know that. “I think this one.”

“Okay,” Blair agreed.

Once she had the flowers arranged in the vase, Alexandra tied a pink ribbon around it and wrapped it up. Then she carried it around the counter to hand to Blair, an unnecessary action. But the opportunity to accidentally-on-purpose brush their hands together was too tempting. 

“It’s perfect! Thank you so much!” Blair repeated.

“Don’t mention it,” said Alexandra.

Blair just squealed and abruptly pulled Alexandra into a hug with her free arm. “I have to get going. You’re the best. I’ll rate you five stars!”

Alexandra nodded, all words forgotten with the brief but warm feeling of the young woman’s body against hers. She stood there for a good minute after Blair left, staring at the door with a lovestruck grin on her face.

“ _Really,_ Alexandra?” came Devin’s voice, slinking out of the office to flip the sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’. “You can’t keep giving free flowers to every pretty girl that walks in here. We’re trying to run a business!”

“Oh, come on, it was her sick mother’s birthday, and she couldn’t afford anything.”

“So? Half our customers are getting flowers for sick people. You know they don’t _actually_ help heal them, right?”

“I don’t know,” said Alexandra. “A positive frame of mind can work wonders.”

“Whatever. I have errands to run. Can I trust you to close up without handing out any more ‘discounts’?” 

“Tell you what. From now on, I’ll _only_ give discounts to pretty girls on their sick mother’s birthday.”

“Hmpf.” Devin grabbed her bag and jacket from the hook by the door. “We’re not running a charity here.”

The door swung shut behind her. Alexandra didn’t care what she thought. This Blair wasn’t just a pretty face, she was special. Would she be interested in Alexandra? Probably not, but she wanted to see her again nonetheless. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra visits Blair at the cafe.

For the next few days Alexandra thought about Blair almost nonstop, usually with a stupid smile on her face. Tending the garden behind the shop, arranging flowers, filling orders--her body was in one place, doing her normally daily routine, but her mind was miles away. 

Within a few days, she knew she needed more. She woke up early, and, unable to get back to sleep, sat at the window of her apartment in her bathrobe until it was time to leave for work. In truth she didn’t know much about Blair, not even her last name. She wanted to know more. Where was she from? Did she have siblings? What were her interests and passions?

She was about to make herself some coffee when it hit her. Of course! She knew the name of the coffee shop Blair worked at; she remembered the logo on her apron. And, it was just down the street from the flower shop. If she hurried she could stop by before work.

Alexandra got ready as quickly as possible, putting on her favorite outfit, a light blue button-down with a dark blue skirt and blazer. She added a string of pearls around her neck, some light makeup, and a bun for her hair. Once she combed her dark brown bangs, she was out the door. 

Leaves crunched under her shoes as she walked from her store to the coffee shop, having decided to park in her usual spot rather than take her chances finding a spot on the street. She grimaced as the wind ruffled her hair; she wanted to look perfect.

Her mood instantly changed when she stopped in front of the door. Inside, she could see Blair working behind the counter. Alexandra slipped inside and got in line behind the three customers ahead of her. She was so busy watching Blair work that she forgot to be nervous. She shuffled forward mindlessly as each customer got their order and left or went to sit down. Blair had the cutest button nose.

It wasn’t until she was next in line that she remembered she had to place an order. She tore her eyes away from her crush to look at the menu. Who knew there were so many different types of coffee? And all the fall flavors were out too.

“Hello, welcome to Café Gardania,” Blair began in what could only be described as a ‘customer service voice’. Alexandra had one of her own for the flower shop. She looked down to meet those dazzling blue eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

“May I--” Blair gasped as their eyes met. “Oh, it’s you!”

“Oh, hello,” said Alexandra pretending to notice her for the first time. “I trust the flowers I sold you went over well?”

“Oh, yes! She loved them! I must thank you again. I’ve been watering them every day, they still look beautiful.”

“That’s great,” said Alexandra. “Really it was nothing.”

“Still!” said Blair. “Let me get you a drink, on the house. Or were you here for breakfast?”

“Just a coffee, thank you.”

“What kind? We’ve got three different roasts, plus a new limited edition from Dulcinea, and our fall flavors are on the board.”

“Uhh...” Alexandra looked up at the menu, and found herself overwhelmed by all the choices. Frappuccinos? Macchiatos? Normally she just made herself a medium roast and added a little French vanilla creamer. Was that on the menu somewhere?

“It’s okay, take your time,” said Blair cheerily. “There’s no one behind you.”

Alexandra glanced over her shoulder. “Indeed.” She looked at the board, then back at Blair’s expectant face. “Why don’t you make me your favorite?”

“Okay!” said Blair enthusiastically. “Go sit down, I’ll bring it to you! Miss, umm...”

“Privet. Alexandra, you can call me. I mean, that’s my name.”

Blair shot her a strange look as she turned to make the drink. Alexandra mentally cursed herself for getting tripped up like that. Now Blair probably thought she was an idiot. She hoped her face wasn’t too red as she sat down at the nearest table.

Blair was back a few minutes later with a steaming mug. She set it down in front of her and, to her surprise, sat down across from her. She rested her chin on her hands, looking right at Alexandra expectantly.

Taking the hint, Alexandra gently blew on the coffee before taking a small sip. The coffee was just the right amount of sweetness, and she detected hints of spice she wasn’t used to in her coffee. Cinnamon or nutmeg, maybe? Whatever it was, it was the perfect autumn morning drink. Her small sip grew longer until she finished a quarter of the cup. Blair looked at her the whole time, her pink lips stretched into a grin.

“So?”

“It’s great,” said Alexandra. “I love it.”

Blair let out a little squeal. “I invented it myself. I put a little less sugar in yours than I do for myself. I thought you’d like it less sweet.”

Alexandra couldn’t help but smile as she took another sip. It was true she normally preferred things less sweet, but Blair was proving to be an exception. “How could you tell?”

Blair shrugged. “I guess you just get a feel for it after a while. You seem a bit on the serious side.” She glanced at the counter, where a man had arrived from the street, now looking around for an employee. “I gotta go. It was really nice seeing you. Come by again, I can make you one of those any time.”

She was gone a moment later, but not before trailing her fingers over Alexandra’s hand. Alexandra immediately imagined their fingers entwined. Maybe Alexandra’s hand would trail up her arm and shoulder, across her chest, and brush her cheek. The thought sent a small shiver down her spine.

Unfortunately, she had to go open the shop. She didn’t want to set Devin off. Thankfully, Blair had served her drink in a to-go cup so she wouldn’t have to waste a sip. When she picked it up, she noticed that her name was written on the cup, and at the end, the tail of the ‘a’ led into a little heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra and Blair go for a little walk together.

She made it to the shop in time, but did not manage to beat Devin in. Her business partner gave her a look as soon as she saw her face. "What're you so happy about?"

"I saw her again. At the cafe." 

“Really? And you, Miss--and I quote-- _ why go to a coffee shop; it's the same stuff I make at home but overpriced, _ just happened to go by there?"

"I remembered the name of the place from her uniform," she admitted. "So? I just wanted to see her again. And I got a free coffee out of it."

Devin wrinkled her nose. "Oh good, just seventy more free lattes and it'll make up for all the product you gave away."

"Oh, come on, don't be a stick in the mud. I'll take it out of my pay if it shuts you up."

"That's not the--"

"And besides, look. She drew a little heart!" Alexandra held the cup up cheerily. "I think she likes me."

"Had it occurred to you--"

"That she draws hearts on all the cups? I sneaked a peek at the previous customers on my way out. No heart."

"Still," Devin sighed. "She seems a little young for you."

"What's the rule again?"

"Half your age plus seven."

Alexandra thought for a minute. "She looks 21."

"Guess you'll have to ask her out to drinks and see," said Devin, resigned. 

"Maybe," Alexandra agreed. "She did tell me to stop by again .

The time until Alexandra deemed it appropriate to return to the cafe felt like years, though in reality she could only bring herself to wait two days. She hadn't had time in the morning, but after work she couldn't help but pop by, just to see. Once inside she was dismayed when she couldn't find the familiar face she sought. Having already been seen but the current barista, she felt it would be rude to just walk out, so she went to the counter and ordered a tea to drink on her way home. She was almost out the door when she heard feet scurrying behind her, followed by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to see Blair, who giggled and gave her a little wave. "I was just clocking out when I saw you. Thought I'd catch you and say hi."

"Hi," said Alexandra uncertainly, mentally cursing how terrible her vocabulary became around this girl. It was hard to think of something interesting to say when the girl she was talking to was, in her eyes, the most interesting thing she could possibly think of. 

"Hi," Blair giggled again. "So are you done work for the day?" 

Alexandra nodded. "Yes, and you?"

'Umm, I just clocked out, yeah."

Alexandra pretended to be suddenly very interested in the street outside, hoping to hide her blush. "Right, of course, sorry. I don't know where my mind has been lately." She knew exactly where it had been, but she wasn't about to say that to Blair when they were barely acquaintances. 

"It's okay, I’ve been there," she laughed, pulling on her coat. “You wouldn't want to walk with me for a bit while you drink that?"

"I’d love to," she said without thinking. 

"Great!" Blair gave her another wide smile as she opened the door. “I'm this way. That okay?"

Alexandra just nodded and followed her onto the sidewalk. They were going the opposite direction of her flower shop and her car, but at the moment she didn't care. She would've followed Blair anywhere. The narrow sidewalk was tight against the buildings, so Alexandra walked behind, enjoying the sight of the blonde's messy bun bouncing with each step, her pink swishing in the breeze. Blair looked back every few seconds, as if to make sure Alexandra was still there. Each time Alexandra gave what she hoped was not a nervous-looking smile. After about a block, the sidewalk widened and they were able to walk side by side. 

"So... How long have you been working at the cafe?"

"A few years now. I started part time in high school, so, maybe five years now?" Her normally cheerful look fell. "God, has it been that long? It was just supposed to be a part time thing to help cover bills while my mom got better. But she got worse instead, so when I finished high school, I had to take on more hours instead of going to community college like i planned and then..." Her voice talked off. 

"I understand,” said Alexandra. "Nothing to be ashamed of. It's very admirable, in fact."

"Thanks,'' Blair said quietly. 

Sensing that this might be too sensitive of a topic this early in a relationship--if she dared call it that--she switched gears slightly. "What were you going to study?" 

Blair perked up some as she answered. “Fashion! I've always loved sewing. Grandma taught me before I could walk. I don't have much time for it anymore, but I've got enough ideas for a whole clothing line."

"I'm sure you'll make it a reality one day. I can see you've got a lot of potential in you."

"Thanks!" said Blair. She then looped her arm through Alexandra's and didn't let it go. “I usually cut through this park here. Do you mind?'

"Not at all."

They walked arm-in-arm into the park, falling into a comfortable silence. As they strolled along the trail, they passed bike riders, dog walkers, and the occasional kid on a skateboard or scooter. Every few seconds they would look at each other and smile. Alexandra loved this season, the crisp air and the colorful leaves that surrounded them now. But even the perfectly manicured park with it's elegant red and orange trees and bushes could not compete with the beauty of the girl beside her. 

They got to the other side of the park and Blair started stalling near the exit, crunching leaves and kicking acorns to slow them down. One of the acorns rolled under her foot as she kicked, sending her flailing backward. Alexandra acted quick and caught her under the arms. 

Blair looked up at her breathlessly. Alexandra held her like that for perhaps a few seconds too long, entranced at being so close to her face; she could even feel her warm breath.

“Thanks,” said Blair.

Alexandra helped her back to her feet. “Anytime.”

“It seems I owe you one again.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Blair smiled. “That’s my building.” She tilted her head in the direction of the apartment complex across the street.

“Oh, okay,” said Alexandra.

“Sorry. I’d hang around longer, but my little sister will be wondering where I am.”

“Of course.”

“Thanks for walking me.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

As Blair started to leave, Alexandra grabbed her arm and blurted out, “When can I see you again?”

Blair smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. “Anytime. You know where to find me. I’ll be working ‘till 5 tomorrow.”

“Okay,” said Alexandra, trying to quell her excitement. She was still touching Blair’s arm, and it gave her goosebumps. “See you tomorrow, then?”

“I’ll be waiting for you. Goodnight, Alexandra.”

“Goodnight.” Blair started to leave and once again Alexandra found herself blurting something out. “Blair?”

“Yeah?”

“Umm, be careful,” she said, losing her nerve.

“What, crossing the street?” she chuckled.

“When I’m not there to catch you, yes.”

“Okay, fair point. See you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow,” Alexandra echoed. Despite her goodbye she watched from the park entrance as Blair crossed the street and entered her building, stopping before she did to wave. Alexandra turned, knowing she had a decent walk ahead of her and it was getting dark, but she didn’t care. She walked with a spring in her step, humming the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments give me life ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two cuties get together. Finale.

The next day Alexandra popped by the cafe on her lunch break. Blair was too busy to chat for long, but they agreed to meet after work again and walk together. Back at the flower shop, each minute after that dragged on and on. She ignored most of what Devin said, too busy daydreaming. 

Soon it became their daily routine to meet outside the cafe and walk to Blair’s together. Alexandra started parking closer to the cafe so her walk back wasn’t as bad. She was certainly getting her steps in, but it was worth it. 

This went on for a couple of weeks as they got to know each other. Blair spoke often of her mother and her younger sister, Emily, who sounded like a typical energetic 8-year-old obsessed with princesses. Alexandra learned that Blair was adopted by her single mother, and that Emily’s father had walked out shortly after her birth. Blair essentially supported the family. They talked about their childhoods, their time in school, their plans for the future. Alexandra never got tired of learning more about Blair. And the more she got to know her, the more in love she fell.

One chilly evening, they were caught up in a conversation when they reached Blair’s place, and sat on a park bench to finish. Blair shivered, and Alexandra put her arm around her. Blair kept talking and Alexandra looked up at the sky as she listened; a few twinkling stars were visible between the clouds. Everything, she felt, was in alignment tonight. 

“...and that’s why Emily has been banned from touching hair dye until she’s eighteen.”

Alexandra laughed and pulled Blair closer. Blair leaned her head on Alexandra’s shoulder, and they stayed like that for a while.

“Is that the time already?” asked Blair, checking her watch. “I should be getting home...”

“If you insist,” said Alexandra sadly. She clasped Blair’s hands as they stood. “Where are your gloves? It’s getting too chilly.”

“You aren’t wearing gloves,” Blair pointed out.

“That’s not the point.” Alexandra frowned, it was getting colder and colder each day and she knew walking was Blair’s only way to work. What was she going to do when they hit below-freezing temperatures? Or got a foot of snow? Not to mention, despite her sunny attitude, she knew Blair was exhausted at the end of each day from being on her feet at the cafe. She complained about her feet fairly often, but had waved away Alexandra’s offers for a ride.

“What’s wrong?” asked Blair her eyebrows knitted in worry.

“Nothing. What time do you start tomorrow?”

“Six.”

“I’ll pick you up at 5:45.”

“You really don’t need to--”

“I’m not taking no for an answer this time. You spend so much time caring for others. Please, let someone do the same for you for once. Let me take care of you.”

Blair softened. “I’m sorry. I’m just... not used to anyone doing that.” She suddenly pulled Alexandra into a tight hug. Alexandra let her hold on as long as she wanted, savoring every moment. “Thank you,” said Blair softly.

At that moment, everything felt right. Alexandra brought her hand up to stroke Blair’s cheek, which was rosy pink from the cold. Blair’s mouth fell open slightly as they looked into each other's eyes. Alexandra closed the space between them and did what she’d been longing to do since they met. Blair was still for a moment as their lips brushed, and then her hands slid down around Alexandra’s waist. When they let go, they remained embracing, their foreheads pressed together. The only sound was their own breathing. 

Blair let out a happy sigh. “Actually, you can take care of me forever.”

“It’d be my pleasure,” said Alexandra as she leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If so, please consider leaving comments & kudos. 
> 
> If there are any other AUs of these two you'd like to see, please let me know and I'll consider writing it!


End file.
